In recent years, in the field of stage light fixtures, the need to reduce the space taken up and the masses of light fixtures themselves has arisen, so as to make it easier and faster for operators to move such light fixtures in a controlled manner.
As a consequence, the space available to house the components of stage light fixtures has been reduced to a minimum.
In particular, in stage light fixtures of the type described by the applicant in patent application MI2010A001614, the available spaces are particularly small. These stage light fixtures are characterized by a short arc lamp coupled to a reflector able to concentrate a light beam at a work point coinciding with the focal point of the output optical assembly of the stage light fixture.
This structure allows operators to obtain a light beam that is compact, narrow, aligned, well-defined and has a very high concentration, so as to define a “light bar”. However, in these stage light fixtures, the available spaces, due to the close relationship among the light source, the focus and the optical group, are very small and there are numerous technical difficulties in providing a stage light fixture that, besides creating the so-called “light bar”, also allows operators to obtain a wide range of effects aimed at characterizing the light bar.